


Home Is Where...

by ariphyll



Series: FE Rarepair Week 2017 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, a lil bittersweet i guess? iunno, look guys this doesnt have taku in it be proud of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariphyll/pseuds/ariphyll
Summary: Odin knew he had to make the decision at some point. He knew that, but he still didn't have an answer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Final day of rarepair week! Leo/Odin is really one of those ships that I thought would have more content than it does tbh. I used the prompts "goodbye" and "home"!
> 
> Tumblr is [ariphyll](http://ariphyll.tumblr.com/)

It’s not like Odin had forgotten his plans after the war, he wasn't ignoring them and hoping they'd disappear. He _knew_ one day he would have to leave Nohr and go home, but that didn’t stop him from falling in love with his liege. Maybe if Leo had rejected his feelings it would be easier, but lady luck wasn’t on his side and made Leo fall for him just as far. It was a wonderful feeling but all of it was tainted with dread for Odin. How could he happily fall in love if he was expected to leave in the end?

Odin kept his eyes half-closed as he laid in Leo’s bed, listening to Leo breathe and read next to him. It was dark out and the only light in the room was a candle that was burning down. Odin needed to talk to him. He _had_ to. It would be… unfair to leave Leo without at least warning to him. Sure, he had said before that so long as Odin kept his title, Leo would support him where he ran off too but that was _different_. That was before Odin broke his own rules and dug himself a hole far too deep to climb out of.

“What are you thinking about?” Leo asked, disturbing the still air around them. “You’re shifting a lot tonight.”

“I’m not thinking about anything, milord,” Odin lied.

“‘Milord’? Since when did you get so formal when we’re in private?” Leo gave a small chuckle. “I’m surprised you didn't use one of your verbose pet names.”

Odin stayed quiet, too high-strung with his own fear. He felt Leo adjust on the bed to stare down at him but he couldn’t lift his eyes to meet his. Odin was a brave warrior, a traveler of time - was he to be bested by something as trivial as this? Yes. Yes he was, because when it comes to emotions he was still a coward.

“Now I _know_ something is wrong,” Leo said. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Odin paused. “Leo… what do you view as home?”

Leo raised an eyebrow. “Home? Hmm… I suppose where my family is. To an extent at least. Why?”

Family. Right. His mother and father were waiting for him back in Ylisse, were probably wondering where exactly he had run off to with Laslow and Selena. He had to go back for them. He lost them once already, he couldn't give up what he had, right? Even if there was a tiny version of him growing up there, his mother had always been insistent on being there for grown-up Odin as well.

“My family isn’t the only thing that makes me feel at home though,” Leo continued after a pause. “I have to admit, you also help me feel like I’m at home.”

Odin cursed himself mentally. Just like that, all of his determination and resolve had disappeared. He was far too easily swayed! Despite how much he wanted to think otherwise, Leo did have a point. As much as he missed his parents and friends back in Ylisse, Nohr still held a new group of people that was close to him.

Laslow had been right from the start - they shouldn’t have allowed themselves to get so close.

He glanced up at Leo, meeting dark eyes that stared down at his. He couldn’t spit out a goodbye like this. Not with the warm sheets covering him and Leo looking so peaceful.

“What are you worrying about?” Leo asked. “Are you planning on going somewhere?”

Ah, as observant as ever. Odin wasn’t sure if he’d ever be able to be as successful of a liar as Leo. “Not… particularly. I’m just… thinking.”

“Hm, what a fresh idea for you,” Leo said, giving him a playful smile. “Is there anything I can help with?”

“No, it sort of relies on me.” Odin sat up, sighing through his nose. His usual grandeur way of speaking was set aside for the moment. “I’m just… thinking about where home is for me. If that makes sense.”

Leo nodded, leaning over to press a chaste kiss to his cheek. “Well, if I can help you decide that at all let me know. Wherever your… _home_ is though, I hope you go to it.” With that he snuffed out the candle and laid down, curling up under the blankets.

Odin watched him in the dark, battling with himself. The smart thing to do would be to leave, to write a note or something and just _go_. This wasn’t his world to be in, wasn’t his to tamper with anymore. He was still… _here_ though. Still in Leo’s bed, still his retainer, and still Odin. He bit his lip and laid down next to Leo. With a hesitant hand he touched his shoulder, stirring his lord to turn towards him.

“Leo... Odin is… not my true name,” he said, voice soft and quiet.

“I knew that much at least,” Leo said. “You and the other two are quite bad at lying.”

“Hey!”

“What _is_ your name then?” Leo’s voice was mirthful but even in the dark Odin could tell he was being serious about this.

“... The name my mother bestowed upon me is Owain.”

“Would you prefer I call you that, then?”

“I’m… not sure yet.”

Leo pressed another kiss to his cheek. “Well, let me know what you want when you figure it out. For now, I’m going to bed. Wake me if you need anything.”

Odin nodded, letting Leo turn back away from him as he stared up at the ceiling. Laslow and Selena would expect an answer from him soon. Either leave Nohr with them, or be there forever. He couldn't tell which was preferable. If only someone could make the choice _for_ him.

Odin listened to Leo's breaths even out, listened to him fall into a gentle sleep. He moved to wrap an arm around his waist, unable to help touching him even with the thought of leaving. Odin wasn’t sure where exactly his home was but, there in the darkness, it almost felt like it was here.


End file.
